The Disastorous Date
by bakoxnako
Summary: Kitsune and Keitaro go on a date and two Hinta Girls decide to follow them! What problems will they cause? RR
1. The Big Mess

Chapter 1: The Big Mess  
  
Hey this is my first fanfic so please R&R! Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Another peaceful day at the Hinta house, Naru and Keitaro were studying for the Todai exams, Motoko was practicing her with her kendo stick, and Su was inventing another Mecha Tama Chan to play with Keitaro. (Or at least torture him with it.) And Kitsune was.  
  
"Arghhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! Dammit!" a shout came from Kitsune's room and echoed through the once peaceful dormitory. Naru and Keitaro came rushing to her room and opened the door.  
  
"What's the matter Kitsune?!" Keitaro asked.  
"Wahhhh!! That dumb horse I bet 10,000 yen on lost!! (A/n: I don't know if 10,000 yen is considered a lot in Japan but let's make it a lot for this situation.) Ya dumb horse ya dumb horse!!" Kitsune wailed through and rolled on the ground with tons of other empty sake bottles on the floor. " Now I won't have any money to buy mah booze with for a whole month!"  
  
Naru stepped in the room with an annoyed face, "Dammit Kitsune you should really lay off the booze and gambling for once." You're disrupting me and Keitaro again with you're stupid gambling losses."  
  
"Disrupting you with what huh, Naru?" Kitsune said with a smirky face. " You and Keitaro been doing some quality time eh?" Naru's face turned to bright pink.  
" Of course not!!! We're just studying for our exams, what else would I do with this perverted little idiot?" Then she punched Keitaro across the room hitting a whole shelf of precious sake bottles, which broke and soon collided with other sake bottles around the room. Soon Kitsune's room was filled with glass shards and sake.  
  
"Nooooooo!!! That was my emergency sake stack! I can't live without any sake around!!" Kitsune was now in panic mode, swinging her arms around and kicking the dead Keitaro around. "I am soooo doomed!!"  
  
Su popped out of Kitsune's closet and held out a small gray turtle, "Hey Keitarooooooooooooooo! Lookie, I finished my Mega Mecha Tama Chan can I try it out on you??!"  
"Ughh..Wait, noo Su!!" but before Su could even hear Keitaro out, she fired missles from the Tama Chan and hit Keitaro to the ground and uncovered a whole stash of secret wine bottles which was blown to smithereens.  
  
"@!$%# That was my freaking super secret emergency sake stack!!!" flubbed Kitsune. "I can't take it anymore." she fell to the floor and fainted on Keitaro  
Motoko rushed in the room with a tired face," What's going on here.? I heard lots of booms and crashes." Motoko glanced around the room and saw an unconcious Kitsune. "What the hell happened to Kitsune?! She looks all beat up!" She quickly saw Keitaro nimbly trying to get Kitsune off of him. Motoko bowed her head down with an evil look in her eyes and withdrew her sword.  
  
"Urashimaaa!! What'd you do to Kitsune now??!!! You shall pay with your death!!!" Motoko yelled as her sword knocked Keitaro on the head and smashing the whole room up. Su started her Mega Tama Chan to fire missles again, while Naru tried to get Kitsune out of this chaos.  
  
"Arghhhh!! When will this all endddddddd??!!!!" Keitaro shouted as he flew out of the Hinta house and landed in a ditch a mile away.  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
~*~*~*  
  
So how was it? Don't worry the date with Kitsune and Keitaro will start soon, after all this is only Chapter 1. Stay tuned for Chappie 2!! Plz review!! ^.^ 


	2. Kitsune's Obsession

Chapter 2: Kitsune's Obsession  
  
Argggggghhhhh!!!!!!!! I can't believe I forgot to put Shinobu in Chapter 1!!! That makes me soo mad!! I'm gonna hit myself for dat.*bakoxnako hits herself across the face* Oh owwwie dat hurt.dat was kinda dumb.I'm too lazy to change anything in chapter 1, but she'll be in this chapter. ( Hope ya enjoy it!  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
2 days after the mess at Kitsune's room.  
  
"C'mon Motoko, can't you lend me a couple of Yen??" Kitsune pleaded with a sweet smile on her face while walking on the hallway with Motoko. "I'm all out of it." Kitsune was broke out of all money and sake since the mess 2 days ago.  
  
"Sorry Kitsune, I can't give you any Yen since my family only gives me enough for the rent here each month, and besides, you should take a break on drinking and gambling for a while." Motoko said.  
  
"Pllllleeeeeaaaaassssseee Motoko!" Kitsune begged, now on her knees, "You're half the reason why all my sake is gone, no offense!"  
  
"Pff, I just smashed your room a little, which I'm fixing right now to finish my debt. You should be thankful." Motoko said as she checked the clock. "It's time for my Kendo practice Kitsune, I'll see you around later." She went downstairs and on her way. Su suddenly appeared with a bottle of mysterious liquid in it and headed towards Kitsune.  
  
" Heya Kitsune! Gotcha wine bottle from mah home." but before Su could finish her sentence, Kitsune had grabbed the bottle, unscrewed the cap and took a big drink out of it. Unfortunately she didn't read the label before drinking it.  
  
She turned a color of blue then orange before spitting all the stuff out. "Plghhhhhhhhh!! What kind of crap is this Su?!! It tastes like chewed up pills!"  
  
"Whatz wrong with it Kitsune?" replied Su with a friendly smile, "Mah bro drinks this stuff. It has a little bit of vinegar and everything dats bitter.Lookie! It's even called BittersVale! Ain't that what's wine suppose ta taste like??"  
  
"Nevermind Su." said Kitsune, who was still trying to wipe all the BittersVale off her mouth. "I'm gonna go downstairs." She slumped downstairs into the front main room and saw Shinobu and Naru sitting on the couch and looking out through the door. "Hey guys, what cha waiting for?" Kitsune asked as she sat next to Naru on the couch. "We're waiting for that idiot to come back from work so I can study with him.Why the heck is he always late??" Keitaro worked at a restaurant called Mura Mura. (I just made that up)  
  
"Ohhhh, waiting for your sweet honey bun to come home, huh?" Kitsune said with a sly voice that made Shinobu shake.  
  
"Ugh don't even start with me Kitsune. Remember last time??!!" Naru groaned, recalling the event two days ago.  
  
"Uh huh whatever.Hey Shinobu, did you ask Haruka if she had some spare booze for me??" Kitsune asked.  
  
"I did Kitsune, but Haruka said money's tight and she only has enough for the customers." replied Shinobu, "Maybe Naru will lend.you.some." Kitsune turned to Naru but before opening her mouth Naru cutted in.  
  
"Forget it Kitsune, you still owe me lots of yen when we were in high school and anyways, it's finally quiet around here without your gambling and drinking rambling around." Then she spotted a shadow on the doorway. "Oh look! Keitaro's back!"  
  
Keitaro entered the Hinta house with a proud smile on his face.  
  
"Welcome back Sempai! How was work?" Shinobu asked with a tone of joy. Just then Su came out from nowhere and drop kicked Keitaro.  
"Hey Ronin! You lookin' mighty stupid with that weird face when you came in, good thing I kicked yo' face," Su said as she pointed at the red spot she had kicked Keitaro in, before it got all deformed."  
  
"Ugh Su!!! Go easy on the kicking next time will you??!" said Keitaro as he bandaged his face.  
  
"Well anyway, look at this everybody!!" Keitaro pulled out a piece of paper and showed it to everybody. "I worked hard day and night and got this result, aren't you all proud?!"  
  
"..That you got a D+ on your practice test, Sempai??" Shinobu said with a blank face and everybody does a drop. "Errr.nicee t-try.sempai." "W-wait Shinobu!! Ummm, wrong paper it's this one." Keitaro took his test back and showed another sheet.  
  
"Wow! Keitaro you got a raise by.40 yen." exclaimed Naru, "At least you're useful for once around here. "That's so cool Sempai!" Shinobu exclaimed, "I'm going to make you a special dish for dinner so I'll get started right away!" Then she went on her way to the kitchen.  
  
"Heeeey Waaait up Shinobu!!" Su called out, "What's for din din??" Su ran after Shinobu following her to the kitchen.  
  
Naru stared after Su and Shinobu as they left the room. She turned around and saw Kitsune with her back turned, muttering words under her breath.  
'Kitsune's scheming something again isn't she??' Naru thought, 'Ugh she was always like this in high school.This doesn't look good either.'  
  
"OH KEITARO!!" Kitsune said in a wonderfully fake voice, "That's soooo coool!!" She took Keitaro by the arm and linked it with hers, which made Naru shake. "How about we go on a date to celebrate your victory raise!!"  
  
"Huh??!! R-R-Really Kitsune?? S-sure! I'd love to go out with you!" Keitaro said.  
  
"Really Keitaro?" Kitsune said as she glomped Keitaro once more. "Okay then, I'll meet ya at the Hinta Square at 12 PM sharp! You better not be late!!" Kitsune let go of Keitaro and ran upstairs with an evil smile.  
  
"Ugh.take that stupid look off your face Keitaro." Naru said with a cold voice. "Don't you know what Kitsune is plotting??"  
  
Almost forgetting about Naru, Keitaro replied, "Plotting against what Naru?? Are you mad at me for going out with Kitsune??"  
  
"God your soo dense!!" Naru said in an angry voice. She stormed upstairs and slammed the door hard so Keitaro can hear.  
  
"What's the matter.Narusegawa"  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So how was it? Plz tell me where Keitaro and Kitsune should go to on their first trip?? Review plzzzzzzzzz! 


	3. Waiting for you 4ever

Chapter 3: Waiting for you 4ever!  
  
Hi! Chapter 3 is up! Thx for the reviews everybody, keep it up! Enjoy it while u can and let the date begin!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
6:00 AM the next morning  
  
Keitaro woke up with a start and jumped off his futon with the early sun beating on him. Today was the day!! And to think that hell would freeze before he even got this opportunity!  
  
"Mmmmmmmm I feel soo nervous today,"  
  
He had streaks of tears coming down his face, "I finally get a date for once in my life!!" Then he started running out of his room and yelling through the hallways. Until-  
  
WHAM!! A wooden stick and a fist struck his face so hard that it left a red scar on his face.  
  
Motoko and Su had heard Keitaro's rampage around the Hinta house and both had decided to put a stop to this maniac. Motoko had bags under her eyes and Su was in her usual joyful mood.  
  
"What the hell Urashima!" It's 6 in the morning I can't be getting out of bed early just to hear you howling!"  
  
"Ehehehehe, sorry Motoko, I just couldn't wait for my date wit Kitsune today." He replied. Motoko stared at him with disbelief.  
  
"Kitsune?? Date? With you? Of all the people why does it have to be you??!! You're just a perverted dumb klutz who failed the entrance exams three times!" Keitaro was dumbstruck with the cold words that just echoed through his head.  
  
"Seems pretty impossible huh, ronin?? You never get any girls!" Su said happily, "Kitsune must have a pretty good reason to go with youuu! And I know it's not about your looks!" Keitaro shook his head and held his thoughts.  
  
"S-S-Sooo??!! Maybe this is finally my big break! Hahahahahaha!! Yea!" "W-Well, I'm gonna go get dressed and start my chores, See ya around guys. Heh heh heeh." He  
  
"Hey WATCH OUT!!!"  
  
Keitaro tripped on a banana peel left by Su and fell head-first down the stairs.  
  
"So much for a good start." Motoko sighed.  
  
9:00 AM  
  
It took three hours for Keitaro to heal all the injuries from the morning. By then, he was still excited. He sat down with the girls at the breakfast table. Motoko, Su, and Naru were too truly disgusted with his attitude as he hummed with an annoying tone.  
  
"Hey where's Kitsune? I didn't see her anywhere this morning." He asked.  
  
"She has her writing job from 5 AM to 11 today." Motoko said.  
  
"Oh." This surprised Keitaro because he had hardly seen Kitsune working besides gambling and drinking.  
  
Shinobu came from the kitchen and sat down on a chair across from Keitaro.  
  
"Good morning Sempai! You seem to be in a good mood today, especially with all those bandages on your head." Keitaro dropped his chopsticks on the table and streaks of tears came falling down as he exclaimed,  
  
"Shinobu!!! I finally get a date for once in my whole freaking life! I know this seems all impossible but you know, maybe it's finally my time!" Shinobu jumped out of her seat and slammed her hands on the table.  
  
"Ehh? D-D-Date? With w-who, Sempai??!!"  
  
"With Kitsune, today at 12! Isn't this great??" He replied. Shinobu glanced at her Sempai's cheerful face and managed to say a few words with a pained expression.  
  
"Oh that's nice."  
  
Shinobu quickly finished her bowl before anybody else and slumped out of the dining room. Angered, Naru stood up and threw her bowl directly at Keitaro's face. He fell down face flat on the floor, groaning in pain.  
  
"You IDIOT!!! How can you be soo freaking dense!!" Naru stormed out of the room and slammed the door.  
  
Motoko sat beside Keitaro, poking him with her practice sword to check if he was alive. His response was more groaning.  
  
"You think he's gonna survive in his date, Su?" Su was chowing down on bananas as if nothing had happened.  
  
"Nope, nope, nope not a minute!"  
  
11:00 AM  
  
Keitaro wore his usual wear, a sweatshirt and some jeans to go. He went off the door only to see Motoko and Su at the door. Motoko unsheathed her sword and pointed it inches from his face.  
  
"Urashima, if you do anything to Kistune when you get back, I'll slice you to bits with the tip of my sword!" Su nodded and took out a wallet. She handed it to Keitaro.  
  
"Heya Keitaro! Don't forget ya wallet now! You're gonna hafta be loaded!" Keitaro smiled and took his wallet.  
  
"Hey thanks guys. Has anybody seen Naru around?" Motoko and Su shook their heads.  
  
"OK, well anyway, don't worry everything will be just fine!" Or so he thought.  
  
He gallantly walked out of the door and made his way out. Motoko sighed.  
  
"No use in waiting here for him, he could be gone for hours." She took her sword and went to the roof. Su followed her.  
  
Shinobu came out under a table; she was all dressed in white with a long skirt and a light blouse. With a white French hat to top it all. (I don't know what the hat is really called, it's the hat Mutsumi wore on when she went on a date with Keitaro.)  
  
Shinobu clenched her fist and closed her eyes.  
  
She thought, ('S-Sempai I-I don't wanna lose you! So please forgive me for going after you today!') What she didn't realize was that somebody was standing right behind her.  
  
"Eh? Shinobu what's up with the outfit? Are you going somewhere??"  
  
"EEEeeep!!" Shinobu jumped, scared out of her wits. "N-Noo! It's nothing suspicious! I'm not going to follow Sempai on his date!! Nope nothing like that, just going out!! Eh heh heh."  
  
"Relax Shinobu, it's just me, Naru!" She tried to calm Shinobu down. Shinobu let out a sigh.  
  
"Oh." Naru exasperated.  
  
"You're going to follow that idiot on his date huh, Shinobu? Why do you even bother??" Shinobu just hung her head low as she sat on the couch.  
  
"W-Well I'm going to make sure Sempai is going to be okay. That's all."  
  
"But you know, Shinobu, you shouldn't really get into this. This is Keitaro and Kitsune's business, not yours." Shinobu stood up and walked towards the door.  
  
"Naru! Please forgive me, I don't care what you think, but I'm going after Sempai!!" Shinobu started running out but Naru suddenly stepped in front of her.  
  
"WAIT! Shinobu! I-I-I'll go with you too!!!" Naru shouted. ('What the hell am I doing??!')  
  
"Really? Okay Naru! I'd never thought you would do this for Sempai." Naru made a menacing face.  
  
"For that IDIOT??! Yeah right, I'm just gonna make sure his perverted ways don't get near Kitsune!!" Shinobu smiled.  
  
"Oh alright let's get going then!"  
  
Naru glanced at the clock, it was 11:32 already so she counted off a couple of fingers.  
  
"Wait a minute Shinobu, we have to wait for a little while longer remember??" Shinobu glanced at the clock and nodded.  
  
"Ohhh right! I almost forgot what Kitsune always does." ('Ack! Poor Sempai!')  
  
12:00 PM at the Hinta Square  
  
Keitaro came a half an hour early at the Hinta Square and was waiting for Kitsune by the fountain. He smiled while reading one of his study books.  
  
('It's a good thing I came early! I wouldn't wanna be the one who was late! I'm sure Kitsune will be here anytime by now.')  
  
1:00 PM  
  
Keitaro looked around as he sat down on a nearby bench. There was no sign of Kitsune anywhere.  
  
('I'm sure Kitsune has a good reason for being an hour late.') he thought.  
  
2:00 PM  
  
He slumped on the bench, still no sign of Kitsune.  
  
('She'll be here soon, she will!')  
  
3:00 PM  
  
('Must stay awake. Kitsune will be here soon right?')  
  
4:00 PM  
  
Keitaro slept for a while on the bench. People passed by him and muttered words.  
  
"His face looks kinda bland, is he okay?"  
  
"Is he homeless?? Gee, I feel kinda sorry for him."  
  
"Ewww don't get near him he might stink!"  
  
"Why is he taking up the whole bench?! I wanna sit too!"  
  
A lady with short blond hair came up to him and poked him with her umbrella.  
  
"Hey, you alright there??" Keitaro woke up with a snap and grabbed the lady's arm and hugged her tightly.  
  
"Kitsune! You're finally here! I've been waiting for you for four freaking hours!!" He looked up and saw an angry face with a twitch on her head. Apparently that was not Kitsune at all.  
  
"DON'T TOUCH ME YOU BASTARD!!!!" The angered blond punched Keitaro right in the face and sent him flying to the fountain. She stormed off into the crowd.  
  
"Owwieee" Keitaro yelped.  
  
People decided to avoid him later on.  
  
5:00 PM  
  
Keitaro managed to get out of the fountain. He was all drenched.  
  
"Ughhh what was I thinking that a girl would actually come with me on a date. I guess I'd better go back to the Hinta house." Saddened, Keitaro turned and started to head back until-  
  
"Yo Keitaro!! What are you doing here and why are you all wet??" Keitaro looked behind.  
  
It was Kitsune!! She wore her red tank top and blue jeans with a tired look on her face.  
  
"Kitsune what the hell took so long? I've been waiting for at least five hours for you to come for our date!!" Kitsune blinked.  
  
"Huh? Date?" Keitaro tripped.  
  
"You Know! You asked me to go out with you yesterday!!!"  
  
Kitsune thought for a while and then snapped her fingers.  
  
"OHHH THAT! I'm so sorry Keitaro!! I was slacking at my work today so I got held back for two hours. Then I took a real long nap. Not much to do around since I got no sake to savor. But it's real sad since they didn't even pay me."  
  
Keitaro sweat dropped. Kitsune clasped her hands together and put on her pleading face.  
  
"PLEASE forgive me Keitaro! I mean, that's the past now, I'll make it up to you by having our date RIGHT NOW!!" Keitaro reluctantly nodded, and Kitsune linked her arms with Keitaro.  
  
"Alright then, onward!!" And they started to head down the street.  
  
Behind the fountain were two sulking figures peeking at Kitsune as she dragged Keitaro by arm.  
  
"You baka, I can't believe you actually waited this long, C'mon Shinobu let's go!!" Naru's face suddenly lit up and took Shinobu by the arm. They followed after Kitsune and Keitaro as the sun began to set.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Whew! I didn't knoe I was gonna type up this much! OKAY keep it coming with anything that might improve this story a little better! I don't care if it is flames either! Chapter 4 might come a bit late cuz of my freaking skool. Until then! 


End file.
